


Waiting for the Day

by fauvistfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x12 Episode Tag, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, more like pre-sterek, post 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauvistfly/pseuds/fauvistfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows he has to leave. There are simply too many bad memories, and he needs some time to make room for good ones. There's just one person he needs to see before he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Day

Derek hears the familiar rumble of the Jeep just as he shuts the trunk on his few belongings. Cora simply says, "I'm going to grab snacks at the 7-11," giving him the privacy he never would've asked for. Still, he wasn't planning on leaving without seeing him anyway, despite having hoped he could do it on his own terms, so he braces himself. 

Stiles falls out of his Jeep with the same awkward grace, as if that same car hadn't crashed into a tree just last week. Derek is leaning on the bumper of his car, watching him approach carefully. He hears Stiles pause and wonders which strategy Stiles will use this time--anger, indignation, sarcasm, flippant humor. None of those, as it turns out. Stiles comes and joins him on the bumper, a careful distance between them. 

After fiddling with his hands and then biting a few nails, Stiles finally breaks the silence. "So, were you even planning on saying goodbye?" he asks carefully, his eyes still on the ground. 

"It's not like I'm getting rid of my cell phone," Derek replies lightly. "I'm sure you'll still text me your random observation of the day."

Stiles scoffs at his words, as if Derek is pretending that this car filled with everything he owns is coming back on Monday, as if being a phone call away makes this moment unnecessary. "Really? That's how you're going to play this?"

Derek shifts uncomfortably. He had thought about this moment, what he wanted to say versus what he would actually end up saying, but he had counted on being able to prepare beforehand. He's not ready. But it's not like his plans had ever been that good before, so there's that. He sighs quietly. "Would you believe me if I said I was planning on seeing you before I left?" 

Stiles contorts his face into disbelief and exhales loudly. “Not a chance.”

Derek reaches into his back pocket and pulls out an envelope with Stiles’ name on it. “Well, believe it.” He hands the envelope over, still unable to make eye contact.

“What?” Stiles says in quiet astonishment, taking the envelope and noting the name. His heart jumps a little when he realizes the truth behind Derek’s words. When he opens it, he finds a key and a credit card. “Yeah, still not understanding,” he says, his unsteady voice betraying his nervousness.

“The key is to a storage area at the house. It has all the books that survived the fire. You can have them. With all that’s happened, Beacon Hills is going to be a nest of activity. Maybe you’ll be able to find something in those books.”

Stiles nods, though his posture looks a little defeated. “Of course. Pack researcher extraordinaire, that’s me. Thanks, though. I mean, I’m sure the books will be really helpful. So, what, the credit card is to buy books? Replace shredded clothes during full moon runs? New chains to contain the baddies that come to town?”

“No, the card is for you.”  
Stiles startles at this comment, and he finally looks up to face Derek straight on. “What? Why are you giving me a credit card? You planning on becoming my sugar daddy or something?”

Derek chuckles before he can stop himself. He realizes how tired he is of the façade, of pretending that Stiles doesn’t make him laugh, even at the stupidest things. The little smile that he sees on Stiles’ face encourages him to keep going, to put himself out there in a way that matters. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. “I’m in a rut. I keep making the same mistakes, trusting the wrong people, letting the worst ones get close. You and Isaac were right--”

“No, Derek, come on. My dad was missing, and we were being chased. I didn’t--”

“No, Stiles. You were right. Even if you never meant to say it to my face, it was still true. You know it’s true. And I don’t want you to stop being honest with me about those things. I need to hear it.”

“But Derek,” Stiles starts, but he stops himself when he sees the look on Derek’s face. “Okay.”

“I know that they used me, that I’m not the only one at fault.” He shakes his head when he sees Stiles about to interrupt again. “But it doesn’t change the fact that it keeps happening, that I keep letting it happen. I need to break the cycle—I know that. I just don’t think I can do it here.”

Stiles is quiet beside him. For a moment, there is just the steady breathing of two people lost in thought, the world slowly creeping by. Derek lets himself listen to Stiles’ heartbeat and its soothing rhythm. “The house. My family’s home. I don’t know what to do about it. I don’t know if I should tear it down and remove it completely or rebuild it.” Derek takes this moment to look up, and his eyes slide over Stiles’ face briefly before returning to the ground. “So the card is for you. To decide for me. Whether you hire someone to turn it into a field or get contractors to build a new house, you can use the card to pay for the expenses. If you don’t mind.”

Stiles has gone still next to him, and the only way Derek knows he’s heard his request is by the quickening of his heartbeat. A moment passes before Stiles asks, “But why me?”

Derek turns his head to look at Stiles, at this person who has saved his life repeatedly and stood by his side even when he was unwanted, and simply says, “I trust you.”

Stiles’ mouth is hanging open, and Derek can feel the way his eyes are moving across his face in bewilderment. But he forces himself to stay still and not break eye contact; he knows this is a moment, and he doesn’t want Stiles to think that he is being insincere in any way. So when Stiles finally shuts his mouth and throws himself onto Derek for a full-bodied hug, he doesn’t push him away. In fact, he allows himself to sink into his arms, just for a moment. Just for a moment, he takes in the comforting warmth and smell of Stiles, the way it pervades his entire being with a contentment that he rarely allows himself to have. “Thank you,” he murmurs into Stiles’ neck, hoping those two words can convey his gratitude for the loyalty, support, and friendship that somehow fell into his life. Before the embrace can curl into something hotter, he slowly pulls back. He’s not ready for that, certainly not on the heels of another mass-murdering girlfriend, but he doesn’t think that’s even an issue at this point. He drops his hands to his side and lets Stiles wipe his eyes discreetly.  
“Have a safe trip. Text me if you get bored, but only if Cora’s driving. Safety first and all,” says Stiles in a lighthearted voice, despite blinking away the last few tears and sniffling. 

“Sure thing. Wouldn’t want the sheriff to give me a ticket before I’m even outside Beacon Hills.” Derek pushes himself up off the car and gives Stiles a final brush on the arm before heading towards the driver’s side.

“Tell Cora I said bye,” Stiles says as he walks backwards towards his Jeep. “I’ll—I’ll keep you posted on what I decide to do.” And with those words, Stiles throws himself into the car and drives off.

“Ready to go?” Cora says quietly as she walks up to Derek, resting her chin on his shoulder and her arms around his waist. Derek turns to give her a quick kiss on the head and places his hands over hers. 

“I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that hatched after seeing the mid-season finale. I know there are so many other fics that are similar, but I couldn't help myself. I think it's good that Derek leaves. He really needs some time to mourn and to heal, and I think the time away from Beacon Hills is a good thing. This is how I imagined his goodbye. If I feel up to it, I might make this a series and show what Stiles ends up doing and how Derek ends up returning.


End file.
